assasians
by Leaves are fun
Summary: There's a killer inside the hub. It  will claim its victims one at a time and no one knows who it is. They cant trust anyone. Not even there closets friends. Feel free to guess who's the killer is in the reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**So i just had to write this story. There is alout of horror in this and guts in here so watch out. You can gues who the killer is in this story in reveiws. Please no mean reveiws. I do not own bf5.**

The team was listening to the radio in the hub. There are going to be massive power outges all over the town said the radio guy. Right when he said that the power inthe hub went off. Everyone moaned.

"Hey Sage can you try an get the power working again" said Vert. There was no awnser. "I gues sage is re charging in the mobi."

"Who wants to hear a joke" said Spinner. Everyone just groaned. Spinner started to tell the joke. "Okay a guy drops a glass in a restaunt and then someone yells it wasint me."

"Okay what the hell was that" said Shermen. "That was the most horibal horibal joke i have ever heard."

"Hey lets see you try."

"Every one just walked off into the kitchen." Everyone just went and stuffed there faces with food.

"Guys i'm going to my room got a get somthing" said Zoom. The team noded not even looking up and stated to eat again. Zoom walked up to his room. "Wow i wonder when the power will turn on i hate the dark ever since that acident that hapened that day at the order." Zoom walked into his room to get a mountain dew from a minny fridge. He took a sip. "Oh god thats good." Zoom walked out of his room omly to see a shadow around the corner. "Vert is that you." The shadow moved closer. "Guys if your trying to punk me." The shadow closed in. He stabbed Zoom with his dagger, Cut his eyes out and reached in and pulled out chunks of brain. The blood was sticky and gooey and the brain looked like shredded meat. Zoom could omly let out one scream befour goig silent. The killer walked over took a handful of blood and drank it.

Delisous! the killer picked up Zoom and walked down to the vehicals. he put Zoom on his bike in a riding position and walked away to find its next victem to kill.

The team was quite with full bellys. "I wonder were Zoom is said the leader." "I'm going to go look for him." Vert started walking down th hall ways. "God were is that kid?" Vert walked all around the hub and into rooms. Vert walked over to zooms room and saw blood all over the floor. "God what hapened in here." Vert thought for a minute. "Oh no" he said. Vert ran down the hall ways. He got down to were the vehicals were and saw the stale blood cover body laying on the motorcycle. Vert screamed and ran to the body. The others ran over to Vert and asked what was wrong. Vert turned around and showed them Zooms body.

"What hapened" said Agura trying to hold back tears.

"I dont know but Someone murdeed him." The team walked over to Zoom sat down studying the body and sobng. All that was on there minds was who did this and why.

The Vert and Shermen picked up zoom and brought him to the infermry. The team followed them and sat down. No one said anything for a while intel vert broke the silece. "This is my fault! If i had just gone woth him none pf this would of hapened" said vert sobing and kneeling next to Zoom.

"Verts its not your fault" said Stanford. Vert walked over to stanford and punched him in the face. "Dude what the hell."

"Are you saying its your fault Stanford" said the leader. "What the hell dude i'm not the one who killed the kid."

How do i know you didint.

"Guys shut up" said Agura. The two boys stoped punching eachother and looked at the were going to survive and find out who killed Zoom we need to work together. As darwin would say omly the strong will survive.

**So how did you like. Please no mean reveiws. The next chapter for dont callme kid should be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. Very sorry for the late update. Please no mean reveiws. I dont own bf5.

All of the team sat down in the living room all thinking what to do. "You no guys this is like scooby doo said Spinner. Verts Fred the leader. I'm shaggy. Shermens scooby. Aguras daffney and Stanfords Velma because of the way he screams and runs."

What i am not velma" said Stanford in a seriouse tone.

"Yup you keep telling your self that Stan" said Spinner. "But right now i'm going to get a sanwitch from the kitchen."

"No you stay here" said Vert. "If we split off the killer will pick us off one by one."

"Vert stop being so paronoid" said Spinner. "I know how to handle my self. I'm strong." Everyone gave eachother weird looks. "Okay maby i'm not strong but i have my pocket knife with me. If anything atacks i'll be ready." With spinner saying that he walked out of the living room and towrds the kitchen. Spinner started looking through the cabinets. "Uh i cant find any food." The rest of the team soon walked in.

"Hey Spin did you find any food in here" said Shermen.

"Not realy the omly thing i found was a box of frosted flakes." Everyone sat down and ate. Everyone looked around and all at once they said "weres Stanford!" All of the team ran back into the living room omly to find Stanford on the floor with his head choped off and his heart and organs scaterd all over the floor. The team was stuned and didnt say any thing for a couple of seconds befour all nealing down and picked up stanfords organs and put them next to the other dead team mate Zoom. Everyone soon sat down and they all wre thinking the same thing. Who will be next to be killed by the assaian. All hopeing it wasint going to be them.

Sorry if it was realy short. I just realy wanted to get


	3. i kill you bastard!

**Very sorry for the late update. I had huge writers block :(. It sucked! Well enjoy reading. Please no mean reveiws. I dont own bf5 at all!**

All of the team was sitting in the medical room looking at there dead team mates bodys. "I cant live like this" yelled Vert! "We have to find who the killer is befour anyone of our friends get killed. I already lost Zoom and he was like a brother to me." Vert started to sob at the thought of Zoom getting killed." I let my own brother get killed. This is all my fault!" Agura came over and hugged Vert.

"Vert this is not your fault" said Agura. "You didn't cause this to happen. No one did."

"How do we know he didint kill all of our friends" shot back Spinner. "The blood from all your killings could have just blended into your battle suit." Spinner jumped on the table and lunged for Verts throat. He started chocing Vert.

"Spin get off of Vert" yelled Shermen.

"No i will kill him if its the last thing i do!" Agura and Shermen grabbed Spinner and pryed him off Vert. "No let me at that bastard."

"Shermen keep him in your hold" yelled Agura going to help Vert. There was a bang and Shermen dropped Spiner. A small bomb was thrown into the room. A green gass was unleashed.

"What was that" said Vert coughing from the fumes.

"I dont know but i'm getting dizzy" said Shermen. All of them passed out on the floor.

"Huh were am i" said Spinner. He looked around and realised he was tied to a bath tub. "What the hell. Whats happening."

"You will find out soon" said a killer with a black robe on. His robe was covering his face to. "Time for some fun." The man took out some gasoline and dumped in the bath tub with spinner.

"What is that Spinner" said shylishly.

"You will find out soon" said the man. "But i will bet you it will hurt." He smiled.

**Mean while...**

"Uh what happened" said Vert standing up. "Everyone okay?"

"I'm good" said Agura.

"Me to" said Shermen. "Wait weres Spinner?" Everyone looked around and all screamed with anger. "How could i let this happen to my own brother. He's probably getting murdered and tortured right now!" Shermen started to cry.

"Sherm its not your fault" Said Vert. "Its not like you meant to pass out."

I" know but if i ever see my mom and dad agan they will be so pissed at me. They'll throw me out of the house and i will have to live on the street for the rest of my life!"

"Shermen you wont live on the street said Agura. We are your family. And as long as we stick together we are he freakin best family ever!"

"Thanks Agura. I will stay strong."

**Back to Spinner...**

"The killer walked over to a cabinet and took out a match. "Uh what are you doing with that match." The killer kept quit and walked over to the tub. He lit the match and held it over spinners throat.

"Ready to die kid" said the killer.

"Please don't said Spinner. I want to live and see my brother."

"Don't worry kid. You'll see your brother real soon in heaven. He's going there real soon." Spinner started to cry as the killer took the match and dropped it in the water. Flames started rising. The flames caught spinner as he burst into flames. The killer laughed loudly as Spinner's skin burnt off and the only thing that was left was bones and a skull.

**Can someone gues who the killer is please. Think out side the box for the gues. Someone you wouldint exspect it to be. Please no mean reviews.**


	4. Your the killer!

**Hello! Sorry for the late update. I dont own bf5. Please no mean reviews**.

"No no no screamed shemen. This cant be happening." Shermen was leaning over the bath tu looking at spinners bones. "I cant loose my bro he was the omly family i had. Now i'm all alone."

"Shermen your not alone you still have us said Vert. Were a family and as long as we stick together."

"Your right Vert but what if were all killed what will we do."

"Then will all live in heaven and have a wild ride" said Agura.

"Okay" vert and Shermen said.

"Okay but if were going to survive we better check everyone for weapons." Agura walked over to Shermen and started feeling for knives. "You have no knives or bombs on you." She walked over to Vert and started feeling his suit. Agura reached i one of his pockets and found a blooy knife.

"Your the killer Yelled Shermen you killed my bro" screamed Shermen. Shermen lunged at Vert and started chocking him. Shermen punched him in the nuts. Agura came over and pushed vert down to the table.

"Shermen get me some rope to tie him down!" Shermen ran off.

"Guys i'm not the killer he probaly just planted a knife on me" screamed Vert!

"Quit bastard shot back Agura. Shermen ran back in and tossed the rope to Agura. She wrapped the rope around Vert and tied him down to the table.

"Guys i'm telling you i'm not the freakin killer!"

"You killed are family of freinds!"

"You no Vert i actualy realy liked you alout intell now said Agura sadly. Now i dont know what to think. Shermen can we have a little time alone?"

"Sure thing Agura." Shermen went into the other room.

"Vert i've known you for a long time and this didint add up said Agura. What has happened to you. Your a killer now and i dont know what to think about that. I cant trust you now. Probaly never again."

"That ass hole said Shermen. He killed my brother. He killed our family. Hes going to pay."

""Why should he pay? He didint do it."

Who said that?"

"I did." A hooded man walked out from a shadow.

"Who are you" said shermen?

"Your worst nightmare!" The hooded man lunged at Shermen at sherman and covered his mouth. The killer took out his knife and cut sherens eyes out. Shermen tried to scream but the killer covered his mouth. Your going to be joining your brother real soon. I heavn. The hooded man took his knife and cut shermens back and took his ands and ripped out his spine. The killer took his spine and started slapping him with it.

"Why are you doing this" croaked Shermen?

"Because i never liked you." The killer took out his knife and finished his killing by chopping off Shermens head. The killer got up and walked away.

"Sherm you can come in now" yelled Agura. There was no awnser. "Sherm." Still no awnser. Agura walked into the other room and found Shermens dead stale body. Agura screamed and ran back into the kitchen. "Shermens dead! She walked over to Vert and untied him. I gues your not the killer. Then who is?"

**It has been narowed down to two people! Who could it be? It may be Vert or Agura or Zeke, grace, maby Sage? Or maby its krytus! Well all will be reaveled in the Next two chapters! Please no mean reveiws.**


	5. finally the real killer

**Very sorry for the late update. I've been busy with msic festivals, School etc.. But the killer will be revealed in this chapter. Yay! I dont own bf5. Please no mean reviews.**

"I told you i wasn't the killer" yelled Vert!

"Well we need to find out who the real killer is replied Agura. I dont want to die Vert. I love my life and want to see my family." Agura collapsed in his arms sobbing.

"Agura i swear we are going to make it out of this alive and healthy said Vert in a caring voice. But right now we have to find out who the killer is before we all end up like all of our other friends." Vert walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a white board.

"What are you doing" asked Agura?

"I'm writing down all the suspects that we can think of." Vert wrote down Zoom,Shermen,Spinner, and Stanford.

"Why are you writing them down?"

"Because we can cross them off replied Vert. Can you think other suspects that we know."

"Lets see theres Grace,Zeke, and Sheriff Johnsen."

"Okay but what about krytus" said Vert. Agura looked at him scared.

"Okay now i am officially scared i mean if krytus is here were going to die! We need to find out who the killer is before we die. I mean what if there isint a heaven what would we do! Just become ghosts and wander around mindlessly". Agura kept babbling intel Vert came over to her and bent down and kissed her. Agura stood there stunned.

"That was a good way to calm me down Vert said Agura. Lets do it again." Vert took agura and kissed her again.

"That's so cute" said the killer standing behind them. He was stilling wearing his hoodie so you couldn't see his face. "To bad i have to wreck it." The killer lunged for the two and kicked Vert in the face. The killer grabbed Agura and held a knife to her neck.

"Let her go killer" screamed Vert.

"Speak and i will your friend" yelled the killer. He held the knife closer to Aguras neck.

"Vert help" pleaded Agura.

Vert lunged for the killer and tackled him. "Time to find out who you realy are" yelled Vert. He grabbed the hoodie and pulled it off. It revealed a blue glowing face. "Sage your the killer."

"Hello Vert" said Sage. She grabbed Agura and Slit her neck.

"You killed her! You killed my on true love bastard"

Its your turn to die now Vert. She jumped up and charged at Vert. Vert dodged the attack.

"Not if i kill you first."

They both charged at each other.

**Vert-*Crying* You killed my true love! How could you do that.**

**Me-Easily. *Types on key board***

**Vert-*dress pops on* What!**

**Me- I can do what ever i want on here.**

**Vert-*runs away* She is evil.**

**Yay. Finally the killer! Its sage.**


	6. finall battle

**Hey! Sorry for the late update and the short chapter. I dont own bf5. Please review.  
**

Vert and Sage both collided. "Sage you don't have to do this" yelled Vert huffing and puffing..

"Oh yes i do vert" said Sage. Grabbing Vert by the neck and throwing him across the room.

"Nice throw sage. But you made a big mistake throwing me here."

"Why would you say that Vert?"

"Oh no reason" said Vert. Vert jumped up and grabbed a steak knife. "Oh yeah this is the reason." He tackled sage and cut off her arms. "As grubbs would say some people say your a bad ass but i say your armless."

"Good one Vert" said Sage. "To bad your still going to die!" Sage popped up on her legs and kicked Vert in the face. Vert ran downthe hall way and into the garage. "You cant hide forever" said sage in a dark tone. "You can run but you cant hide."

_Vert hid behind a huge pile of boxes being as quite as he could. Why does this always happen to me. didn't do anything to deserve this. Well did kick that kid in the eye and have him end up in the hospital for a week. what ever happened to that kid any way. Vert focus your in a life or death situation right now! litterly!_

"Here little leader. Come out so we can play!" Sage walked over to the boxes and kicked them over. "There you are. Vert got up and ran again."

"Sage you don't have to do this" yelled Vert.

"Oh i have to!" Vert dove into the saber and grabbed his sword.

"Ready to die sage!"

"Never!" Vert charged at sage and pushed her on the ground.

Vert started punching sage in the face. "This is for killing my friends yelled Vert and this is for killing my brother Zoom." Right before Vert could slice sage she rolled over and got up.

"You don't think i would give up that easy. You are tough Vert. But lets see how you handle my true hellish form." Sage lifted her arms and the floor cracked and popped with fire emerging. Shadows emerged from the cracks and set down next to sage. Welcome to hell boy!


	7. yeah

**Next chapter! Yay. Very sorry for the late update. So much school work I had to finish! I don't own bf5 please no mean reviews.**

Vert stood up shocked at what he saw.

"Be prepared to die" said Sage. Wind started blowing from every direction. "Take care of him shadows!" The shadow creatures whaled in excitement and dove towards Vert. Vert ran as fast as he could, dodging the shadows attacks.

"Come on Sage having your shadows do all the work for you! Why don't you come over here and fight me yourself."

"Silly human. You will be destroyed in seconds by me! "Sage charged at Vert and fired blue looking blasts of fire (A/N-I have no idea if she can do that but it sounds cool). Each of the blasts hit Vert. One in the stomach and one in the neck. Vert screamed in pain and tried to wobble away. "Oh no you don't! " Sage floated over to vert and blocked his path.

"Hey look Sage a red sentient" yelled Vert. Sage turned around. Vert pounced on her and held her down.

"This is your last chance Sage. Either you walk away or I kill you? "

"Do your worst human."

"I guess you want to die!" Vert grabbed his sword and aimed it at sages head. Right when Vert was about to strike something happened to Sage. Her face and body started to sizzle and her facial features started to change and morth. She started to grow dark tan skin and a human face.

"Hello Vert."

"Zoom! "(A/N-I was going to stop it here but that would suck if I did)

"Yes Vert. It's me Zoom. Your old friend."

_Vert this isn't the real Zoom thought Vert. You have to kill him. No matter how painful it will be. _Vert raised his sword ready to strike.

"Vert what are you doing? It's me Zoom! Your brother"

"Nice try Sage." Vert took his sword and striked sage right in the heart with it. Sage whaled in pain.

"Why Vert why "asked Sage in a raspy voice.

"You killed my brother" replied Vert. Vert took his sword and dug it out of the blue sentient_. It's finally over thought Vert. Sage is dead. There's not going to be anymore killings. But there's one more thing I have to do before I go._

**Yay! Verts alive and Sage is dead. BUT WHAT DOES Vert have to do before he goes? All will be revealed in the next chapter. Please no mean reviews.**


	8. last chapter!

I dont own bf5. This the last chapter! :D

**Vert pov**

Vert got up and walked over to the elavater and rode it down. Trying not to cry but couldint hold tem in. He started balling tears. He stated punching the walls and kicking them. "Sage if you can hear me I hate you! You better go burn in hell! No one kills my freinds and gets away with it." The elavator stoped and Vert walked out. He walked over to the hubs main entrance and grabbed a shovel. Vert went back up the elavator opned the grauge door and walked out side. "This is going to take a while." He dug the shovle into the hard hot sand. (A/N:not sure if its sand or dirt)

**5 hours later still Vert pov**

"Finally done." He looked down at his hard work. there were 5 holes." Now on to the next thing. Vert walked back down to the hub and got five stones. He lined all of them up on the floor and got small but deadly lazer. He took the lzer and very carfully carved the names of his dead teammates. Vert took the head stones and one by one and brought them outside. Now for the bodys. Vert lifted each one of the bodys. Exepy for Shermen he was to heavy. He had to drag him out. Vert gently placed the 5 body helples bodys in the graves filled them with dirt and placed the head stones on top of them. "Rest in peace my freinds. I hope your somewhere happy. Vert walked back into the grauge got into the saber and drove away not looking back."

5 years later...

Vert is still fighting the reds off. But he is now married to Grace. They both live in the hub together. Vert told her about the red senteint and all the storm shock stuff. She was taken by suprise but learned to live with it. They now have a kid named sean. They didint tell him intel he was about 16. Vert sometimes lets him go into the battle zone but not often. If he does though he lets him use Zooms chopper. They all live together in happynes.

**The end! happy ending! Yay. Thank you people who reveiewd my story.*gives high-five* That high-five is for you people. you are all awesome! Please no mean reviews.**


End file.
